


The Object Of My Obsession

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cum Play, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut, so many orgasms, spells, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Becky finds a spell to make Sam as obsessed with her as she is with him. But things don’t go exactly as planned.





	The Object Of My Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a funny idea I had. Then it grew because a beautiful opportunity for a fic flourished. Then it went UBER smutty because, well, it just did. I’m so proud of this, I really like it! Enjoy and let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated. : )

“Deep breaths. Take deep breaths.” Becky reminded herself as she sat in her small car in the parking lot of The Whispering Pines Motel. For the past five minutes, she had been trying to steady her nerves and excitement for the task ahead of her. She had watched the tail end of the Impala pull from the far end of the lot as she drove in. She was grateful. With Dean gone, her task would be easier to complete. She turned to the passenger seat, reaching into her handbag and removing a small glass vial. With one last deep breath, she climbed out of the car and walked towards room number nine.

As she stood before the door, she opened the vial, dumping the magenta powder into her hand and closing her fist tight.

“You can do this.” She instilled confidence in herself before smiling wide and knocking on the door with her empty hand. As the door swung open, she lifted her closed fist, quickly blowing the powder from it into the face of the answering Winchester.

“What the Hell?!” Dean shouted as the powder filled his eyes and nostrils, blurring his vision. He desperately tried to wipe it from his eyes.

“Oh no.” Becky squeaked, realizing she had the wrong Winchester. “Dean! I-I’m so sorry. I-I thought you left…I thought you were Sam!”

“Becky?” Dean growled, his vision starting to clear. Becky took several slow steps back before turning and running for her car. Dean ran after her, tripping on the way as he still struggled to see. Becky climbed in her car, slamming the door shut and locking it just as Dean reached the window. She started the car and threw it in drive, Dean beating the car and attempting to run after it, losing the chase as Becky took off.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean screamed, heading back to the motel room and calling Sam.

* * *

After eight hours, seemingly endless amounts of research, and a phone call to Rowena, Sam, and Dean had discovered that Dean was under the influence of an obsession spell. The spell would cause the castee to become completely obsessed with the person they next kissed. They had assumed Becky was, once again, attempting to force Sam to return her affections. They promised to deal with her later. But for now, Sam was growing increasingly concerned at Dean’s condition. He was sweating and shaking as if a fever was taking hold. He complained of feeling like his insides were on fire, his chest tight and painful. According to Rowena, if a kiss was not made within twenty-four hours, the castee’s desire would lead to combustion and a painful and fiery end.

“Dean, we should just go to the bar or diner or something!” Sam pleaded, trying to convince his brother to take action, to buy them more time to find a cure.

“It’s not like I can pick up some chick looking like I’m on Death’s door, Sam!” Dean whined in pain. “How long until you can get us back to the Bunker?”

“The Bunker? Maybe five hours. But, why - “

“Y/N.” Dean rasped. “I can trust her. I can kiss her and once we explain everything, we can just deal with it until you find a cure.” Dean groaned, curling in on himself.

“Dean, I don’t think -”

“Dammit, Sam!” Dean growled, rising from the motel bed and hobbling towards the table to grab his keys. “If you won’t drive me -”

“No!” Sam shouted as he stood, taking the keys from Dean. “No,” he said, a little more composed, “I’ll drive you. Go to the car, I’ll get our stuff.”

Sam and Dean had both attempted to call and text Y/N, but received no response. Considering the time, they assumed she was asleep. Sam pushed the Impala to its limits, watching as Dean quickly deteriorated in the passenger’s seat beside him. Sam managed to reach the Bunker in four hours. By the time they arrived, Dean was in such bad condition, Sam had to practically carry him into their home.

Y/N had just risen for the day and was heading from her room towards the kitchen for morning coffee as Sam and Dean reached the halls.

“Oh my God!” Y/N screamed, running towards the brothers and reaching to help Sam support Dean. “What happened?”

“Didn’t you get any of our messages?” Sam growled, more from exertion than anger.

“No. I haven’t even looked at my phone yet.” She said, ashamed. “What-”

Dean straightened his posture, turning towards Y/N and stumbling her into the wall, pressing himself against her. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her gently. “Thank you.” He breathed before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped in a heap on the floor, unconscious. After checking that he was still alive and breathing, Sam and Y/N carried Dean to his room, laying him on his bed and shutting the door behind them.

“Okay Sam,” Y/N sighed, “What was that all about?” Sam gestured for her to walk down the hall towards the kitchen with him. As they sat, drinking coffee, Sam relayed what they had learned.

“Considering it came from Becky and was intended for me, I’m just gonna go ahead and assume that it’s gonna be… _intense_.” Sam gave an apologetic shrug to Y/N.

“Why me?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure other than he said he could trust you. Probably thinks it would be less weird than scaring the hell out of some stranger. Probably a good call.”

“How long do you think he’ll be out?”

“Don’t know. But if you could look after him while I continue to research, I would appreciate it. The sooner we can cure this, the better.”

“I understand, Sam. I’ll take care of him, I promise.”

Y/N watched Sam as he left the kitchen, then turned back to her thoughts.  _How bad could it be? Surely, Sam would find a cure quickly, right?_  She decided to check on Dean. It had been an hour since he had passed out and she distinctly remembered his skin feeling like it was on fire. Worried about him overheating, she gathered a washcloth and headed to his room.

As she entered, Dean was still sleeping, not having moved from where they laid him. She quietly approached him and felt his forehead. His temperature had cooled significantly, but he was still warm and covered in sweat. She went to the sink, wetting the cloth with cold water and ringing it out before sitting beside Dean on the bed. She began to gently wipe at his brow and cheeks and he stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

“Y/N?” He croaked. “Y/N.” A warm smile broke on his lips as he sighed out her name and sat up, enveloping her in a tight embrace. She ran her hands up and down his back in a comforting gesture. They had hugged several times before, but never this close or tight. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed being this close with him.

“Do you think you’re up for taking a shower?” She asked, pulling slightly from his embrace.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better.”

“Ok great.” She rose from the bed, making to leave the room. “I’ll just let you do that and I’ll check in with you when you’re done, ok?”

Dean shot off the bed in a panic, wrapping his arms around her once more. “Don’t go!” He pleaded, the tone of his voice breaking her heart.

“Dean, I’m not going anywhere. I’m just letting you shower.”

“Come with me.”

“What?!”

“Please, Y/N. Come with me.” His eyes bored into hers as he begged.

“Dean…I can’t…I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She said gently. Dean dropped his head in defeat, looking very distraught. He nodded his head to himself.

“S’okay, I wouldn’t want me either.” He mumbled to himself, unheard, as Y/N walked out of the room.

Thirty minutes later, she returned to Dean’s room as promised, but he was nowhere in sight. As worry gnawed at her, she made her way to the bathroom.

“Dean?” She asked, knocking on the bathroom door and opening it slowly. “Dean? Are you ok in here?” She could hear the shower still running. Dean didn’t usually take long showers. As she fully entered the bathroom, she saw him in one of the shower stalls, laying on the ground on his side, convulsing. “Dean!” She ran to him, uncaring of his nudity or the fact that she was getting wet, as she gathered him in her arms. “Dean, are you ok?! Dean!” She was trying not to panic. She managed to maneuver Dean into a sitting position, his back against the tiled wall.

“Y/N…” Dean pouted, looking like he might cry. His skin was flush and the fever seemed to be returning. Y/N reached up and turned off the shower, kneeling back down to face Dean. She cupped his face, trying to get him to focus on her.

“Dean…what happened?” She whispered, looking him over.

“Why don’t you want me?” His voice sounded so broken, defeated. “Why don’t you want me like I want you?” He begged, on the verge of tears.

“I’m here, I’m going to help you, ok?”

Dean leaned forward, his forehead pressed to hers as his hands found her waist. In a quick move, he pulled her to straddle him and she squealed in surprise. Before she could respond, his lips were on hers. He kissed her passionately, and she could taste his emotions like a flavor lingering on his plump lips. She moaned, her body responding without conscious thought. She forced herself to end the kiss, pulling back and catching her breath. She was startled by his bright eyes, gazing up at her with pure adoration.

“Let’s get you dressed and back to bed, ok?” She could feel his skin was still heated, but cooling rapidly after the kiss. Dean nodded, letting her rise from his lap but not letting her stray far as he wrapped a towel around himself. She took him by the hand and walked him to his room. “I’m gonna go get changed and I’ll be right back, ok?”

“No, don’t go!” Dean grasped her hand firmly in his own.

“Dean…I’m just getting changed. Two minutes, ok?”

He nodded and reluctantly released her hand, watching her walk from the room. Y/N quickly changed and grabbed her phone. Opening it, she saw the missed calls and texts from the brothers. She quickly scanned them, noting they pretty much said what Sam had told her earlier. She sent a quick text to Sam, asking him to meet her in Dean’s room, before pocketing her phone and returning to Dean.

She knocked on the door before entering. Dean, now dressed in a t-shirt and sweats, jumped from his bed and gathered her in his arms.

“You said two minutes.” He whined. He pulled back to look at her, his arms still around her waist. “You were gone for five.” Y/N’s eyes went wide, her jaw slack. Before she could respond, Sam was at the door.

“Hey guys, everything ok?”

Y/N jumped from Dean’s arms and spun to address Sam. “No. He had another episode in the shower. He was overheating. And he’s acting all…”

“Obsessed?” Sam offered, trying to hide a smirk. She nodded in response, dumbstruck.

“Not obsessed, Sam!” Dean growled, wrapping his arms around Y/N from behind. “Just in love.” He smiled warmly, resting his head on her shoulder. Y/N’s eyes went wide as she stared at Sam, her eyes pleading with him for help.

“In love,” Sam stated plainly. “Right. Well…I think I may have found a cure, but I need to go gather some ingredients.” He looked to Y/N then. “Are you going to be okay by yourself for a little while?”

“We’ll be fine, Sam.” Dean returned, kissing her shoulder and squeezing her tight. “Right, Baby?” Y/N’s eyes pleaded with Sam once more and he returned the silent look, begging her to hang in there.

“Yeah…s-sure.” She managed to say, her voice sounding weak. “We’ll be fine.” She patted his hands on her waist and watched as Sam retreated from the room.

* * *

Y/N quickly learned, over the next couple hours, that any rejection to Dean’s advances or separation from him would cause the fever to return. She finally had convinced Dean to stop trying to have sex with her by telling him their “relationship” was new and she wanted to go slow. Dean seemed to understand and accept that, limiting himself to second base.

She found her will being ground down and she wanted so much to give in to his advances. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of Dean in that way before - many times actually. She had often wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with Dean. But Dean, being  _Dean_ , wasn’t a relationship type person, and Y/N wasn’t a hook-up kind of person. So she never pursued anything with the older hunter. But as his advances chipped away at her resolve, she kept reminding herself that giving in would be akin to assault. He was under the influence of a spell and she refused to take advantage of him. That didn’t, however, stop her from blowing up Sam’s phone begging him to return and save her from her dwindling resolve.

“Baby,” Dean cooed, taking the phone from her hands and tossing it on the nightstand, “Why are you more concerned with talking to Sam than spending time with me?” He pouted, staring deep into her eyes.

“I’m just worried, Dean. I want to get you cured and back to yourself.”

“I  _am_ myself, Y/N. This is me! Why can’t you believe that?” Dean grew angry, jumping from the bed and running his hands through his hair as he paced the room. He stopped in his tracks turning to face her. “Is…is it Sam? Is that what’s going on here?! You’d rather be with my  _brother_?!” He roared, jealousy and anger bubbling to the surface.  _Oh, God_ , Y/N thought, desperately trying to think of a way to fix this. If Dean thought she didn’t want him, the fever would come back and he could…no, she wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“Dean,” she began, rising from the bed and standing in front of him. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at her, demanding a response, “I don’t want Sam. It’s not like that-”

“Then why do you keep acting like you don’t want to be here? Like you don’t want me?” He growled, his fists clenching at his sides and his face turning red with his anger. She sighed heavily, reaching out for him but he took a step back from her.

“Dean, look. I know you think that what you feel is real, but it isn’t. It’s the spell.”

“No, dammit!” He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight against him. “Please, don’t do this. Just…let me show you.” He said, kissing along her neck. “I love you, Y/N. And if you don’t believe me, let me prove it to you.” He pleaded before capturing her lips with his own. She moaned into the kiss, quickly losing herself to all that was Dean. He began walking her back towards the bed and she felt her calves hit the mattress.

“Dean, wait.” She pulled back far enough to meet his eyes. “I don’t want to do something with you only to have you regret it or, worse, hate me for taking advantage of you.”

“Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it,” Dean begged.

“Wait until Sam gets back,” Dean growled in frustration, but Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his forehead to rest against her own. “After the spell is cured, if you still feel the same-” Dean shook his head, trying to fend off her words. “I want this to be real so much, Dean. I swear, I’ve thought about being with you so many times. But you don’t do relationships, I don’t do hookups…”

“I don’t do relationships because I don’t want one if it’s not with you.” Y/N’s heart clenched at his words. She wanted to believe them so badly. She was struggling to fight back tears and Dean could see it. He brought his hands to cup her face, kissing her softly. “I just thought you didn’t want me.  _Couldn’t_ want me actually. So I stayed away. But now…”

Y/N shook her head, again and again, her eyes dropping to the floor, the tears starting to stream down her face. She looked back up at him then, seeing love and confusion in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Dean. I can’t.” She turned then, grabbing her phone and fled from his room, running down the hall towards her own. She slammed her door shut, locking it, before calling Sam.

“Sam?” She tried to control the crying, but her chest was heaving with the sobs pouring forth.

“Y/N?” She could hear Sam’s concern. “Y/N, what happened?!”

“I can’t do it Sam!” She cried out. “I want it to be real and it’s not real and I can’t…” She fell on her bed, the tears falling unhindered.

“I’m almost there, twenty minutes tops.”

“Please hurry!”

* * *

Y/N hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep. Checking her phone, she saw it was two hours later. In a panic, she jumped from the bed, throwing her door open in a rush to find Dean.  _How could she have fallen asleep? What if Dean’s fever came back? What if…_

As she rounded the corner, approaching Dean’s room, she ran straight into the hard wall that was Sam with an ‘oof’ as Sam closed Dean’s door behind him.

“Sam!” She exclaimed, slightly out of breath. “What happened? Is he ok? I fell asleep! I didn’t mean to. I just needed some space and I was a mess. But it’s been two hours! Is Dean, is he…i-is he…”

“Whoa, Y/N, breathe!” Sam said, placing his hands on her shoulders and trying to calm down her rambling. “Come on, let’s go to the library.”

“B-but, Dean…” Sam shushed her as he turned her and forced her to walk to the library.

“I gave him the cure and he passed out. I’ve been checking in on him. He hasn’t moved a muscle since he went down over an hour ago.”

“Was he - I mean the fever - is he…”

“It wasn’t looking so good when I got back.” He said, feeling bad for her, knowing she would take it hard. Her shoulders slumped as she fell into a chair, her eyes focused on nothing. “He was pretty worked up, really angry and hurt, and he was pissed at me too. Something about me being in the way…”

“He thought I didn’t want him because I wanted you.” She mumbled.

“Wait, what?!” Sam asked, completely caught off guard. Y/N looked at him and rolled her eyes.

“No, Sam. He  _assumed_ I wanted you and that was the reason I wouldn’t…do… _things_ , with him.” She finished, her gaze dropping once more.

“Well,” Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair, “His fever got pretty bad.” Y/N’s eyes went wide. “B-but he’s ok. It’s all but gone now. We just need to wait for him to wake up and see if it worked.” She nodded her understanding and they both fell silent, staring at nothing as they waited.

“How are you handling…everything?” Sam asked cautiously after several minutes of silence. Y/N let out a long, tired sigh.

“It’s…um…I…” She huffed in frustration. “I don’t really know, Sam.” He nodded in understanding. Before he could open his mouth to speak, they both jumped in surprise at the sound of a door closing. They looked to each other before they both sprung up from their seats, seeing Dean enter the library.

“Hey.” He said, nodding at them, standing on the far side of the room.

“Hey.” They responded in unison. “How’re you feeling?” Sam prodded, stepping towards his brother and looking him over.

“Uh…well,” Dean ran his hand along the back of his neck, “I don’t feel like I’m dying anymore. Fever’s gone. I think…I think I’m pretty much back to normal.” He gave a tight-lipped grin to Sam.

“Good, I’m glad,” Sam added, a little awkwardly. “I feel like I should apologize or something. I mean, Becky-”

“Dude! Not on you, got it?” Dean was stern, leaving no room for argument. Sam nodded in response and the brothers shared another silent conversation.

“I’ll just, um….go.” Sam finally said, before scuttling out of the room and down the hallway.

Dean looked at Y/N and her gaze fell to the floor before meeting his once more. “I’m glad you’re ok.” She said, taking several steps to stand in front of him. “We were worried there for a bit.” She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“We need to talk,” Dean stated pointedly and Y/N nodded, dropping her head once more.  _I knew this was coming._

“It’s ok, Dean. You know? I’m just glad you’re ok. And I’m not mad or anything. I mean, it’s not like it was your fault-”

“You know I chose you for a reason, right?” He asked, searching her eyes for acknowledgment.

“I-I know. Sam said it was because you could trust me. And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to let things-”

“Y/N, just stop for a second,  _please_? Let me get this out.” She nodded, waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I  _do_ trust you. And you didn’t do anything wrong. If anything, I should apologize to  _you_ for everything _I_  did.” She shook her head to protest and Dean silently pleaded for her not to interrupt. “You know,” he started, a smile working its way onto his lips, “when we first met, I never would have imagined that you would have ended up being one of my closest friends and one of the most important people in my life. But somehow, you managed to wiggle your way through all of my defenses. I caught myself thinking about you, more than a friend should. When we were on cases and people would talk about loved ones they’d lost, my mind would immediately wander to you and what it would feel like if I lost you.”

Y/N’s eyes grew wide as he continued. “You were right, about me. I didn’t want a relationship. Because I didn’t want to have yet another person to let down, have another person that I could lose. And I was fine with that. But you,” He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his, “you make me want it all. You make me believe that I  _can_ have it all. And I just hope you don’t hate me for what happened because I don’t think I could take it if you did.”

She was quiet for several moments, her eyes flickering between his before she lurched forward and crashed her lips to his. Dean responded eagerly, moaning against her lips as his arms wrapped around her, pressing her body tightly to his. She pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, her eyes meeting his as her thoughts sat on the tip of her tongue, ready to be vocalized.

“Yes,” Dean spoke before she could, “It’s really me, and it’s really real.” He smirked at her. She returned the gesture, diving in for a deeper kiss. “Mmm,” Dean hummed as his lips moved across her jaw, “Can I prove it to you now?” Y/N could feel his lips pull into a smirk as she gasped at the tender touches. Her hands found his jaw, her thumbs running along the stubble as she stared into his eyes. Dean let her look, let her find what she was seeking, let her pierce into his being with her eyes.

“I want to, Dean. So much. But I can’t if it’s just this once. I can’t do it if I can’t kiss you and have to all to myself whenever I want after this.”

“Baby,” Dean flashed his signature smirk, “I’m all yours. Today,” a kiss to her jaw, “Tomorrow,” a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “Always.” His lips found hers again and she melted into his arms. Dean smiled into the kiss as he quickly lifted her. She squealed in surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They held each other’s gaze as Dean walked her back to his room, kicking the door shut behind him and gently laying her on the bed, his body pressing her into the mattress.

They took their time undressing each other, rolling back and forth on the mattress, each of them kissing each new inch of exposed skin. By the time they were naked, their skin was buzzing with arousal. But neither of them were in any hurry, time - and all else - ceasing to exist, leaving only the two of them.

“I’m gonna show you,” Dean said, his fingers running over her clit before plunging two into her welcoming heat, “Over and over and over again just how much I  _really_ want you.” Y/N writhed beneath his precise fingers as he pumped them rhythmically in and out, working her open, her juices flowing freely.

“Dean,  _please_ ,” She gasped, her hands reaching to pull him over her, spreading her legs to allow his hips to slot between them, “I need you.” She panted against his lips.

“Then have me, Baby.” He smirked as he slid his rock-hard length into her, bottoming out with a groan. He held the back of her neck with one hand, their foreheads touching, eyes locked as he began to furiously pump into her.  “Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good!” He groaned out.

Dean shifted his body, moving her right leg up over his shoulder, and entwined his right hand with her left. He focused all of his attention on her, determined to express every ounce of what he felt and thought.

“Oh, God! DEEANN!” She screamed, reaching her climax embarrassingly quick, her core fluttering around him. He kept pumping into her, a little faster than before. Her head lolled to the side, but his hands found her face, holding her, keeping eye contact. “Unngh, Dean…” She panted, her orgasm ebbing off but pleasure still coursing through her.

He changed to slower, long strokes as his hands began roaming up and down her sides in a soothing manner. He kissed her deeply, his lips trailing down one side of her neck and up the other, tasting the saltiness from the sheen of sweat slicking her skin. Then, without warning, he swiftly moved down her body, his lips gliding down the middle of her torso as he quickly pulled out. She whined at the loss but her whines changed to gasps as he positioned his head between her legs. With one hand on her inner thigh holding her open, the other on her stomach, he moved her legs over his shoulders.

“Ah, Dean! Oh my God!” She growled as he rubbed his lips all over her cunt, placing harsh kisses over her damp folds before he started licking with fervor. Her hands ran through his hair, abs tightening and thighs shaking as he worked her to another orgasm. She thrashed, back arching as she tried to push at his hands that held her in place. He pulled back, long enough to pull her body down to the end of the bed, before diving back in, continuing his pleasurable assault on her pussy.

“Oh, oh, OOH!” Y/N thrashed and squirmed, hips gyrating against his mouth as he reached a hand up to massage her breast.

“I c-can’t! Dean, I can’t!” She screamed, nearly in tears as she shook and shouted seemingly random words and praises. Dean brought her to the peak once again. He wrapped his arms around her, clasping his fingers together in a hold over her stomach, keeping her right against his mouth as his tongue worked fast and hard inside her dripping core. Her hand reached out, grabbing his hair, trying to push him away and pull herself from him at the same time.

Her back arched once more, but he didn’t let up, working harder and harder against her core. Her hips rose from the bed. She lifted herself on her hands, trying to scoot back and pull her body from him. As her orgasm eases off, he still didn’t relent, her ass now held in his hands as she’s arched completely off the bed. He continued to tongue fuck her hole as she sat up, her legs over his shoulders, his hands completely supporting her as she rode out the endless waves of pleasure.

“Can you tell how much I want you yet?” Dean mumbled his words into her cunt. She ground herself onto his face, screaming out her release. As she fell back on the bed, Dean’s mouth followed, never leaving her dripping center. He locked his fingers together over her stomach once more, still sucking and licking every part of her most intimate center. She struggled against his hold, pushing at his hands.

“Dean! Dean, I-I-” She tried to crawl back from him. He sat up and pulled her to the edge of the bed once more.

“Fuck, Baby. You look so good like this. All strung out…” He licked his fingers and pumped them rapidly within her center before sliding his cock back inside. He grabbed her neck and the back of her head with both hands, holding her in place, as he fucked into her  _hard_ , their foreheads meeting again as he kept his eyes trained on her face, her pleasure. He kissed her passionately, stealing her breath before sitting up on his knees, pounding into her, his hands traveling along her sides and back up to massage her breasts.

“Fuck, Dean! I love you so much!” She spoke, without a second thought. Dean growled at her words. She sat slightly up, enough to watch him as he disappeared into her again and again before seeking his lips. She screamed out in another orgasm, her eyes squeezed shut, unable to do anything but feel what he was giving her.

“Dean…” She moaned, her breath coming in harsh, short pants. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him close to her as words fail her. Nothing but moans and shouts and pleas falling from her lips in open screams.

“I’m right here. I got you, Baby.” He reached between them, his hand finding her clit as he continued to fuck her, faster than before.  She arched with the overwhelming pleasure and he seized the opportunity to suck a nipple into his mouth. She came again, her whole body tensing, the orgasms coming quicker and quicker as he continued to ravish her body with pleasure. He laid himself over her, still pumping inside her at a slower pace, long drawn out strokes. He moved his fingers from her clit to her mouth and she eagerly sucked on them, her eyes struggling to stay open.

He kissed her, teeth and tongue as his mouth worked to devour her. He picked up speed once more, driving into her relentlessly. He lifted one leg back over his shoulder, bending her in half as he interlocked his fingers with hers once more. She twisted and arched, crying out from the sensations.

“Fuck, Baby, that’s it! I’m gonna cum!” He groaned, placing a hand on her torso as he sat back on his knees, holding her down and in place while he fucked into her with abandon.

As his hips began to falter in their rhythm, she came screaming one final time before he pulled out, stroking his cock as his cum shot out over her belly and breasts. She ran her fingers through his cum, rubbing it into her body and bringing her fingers to her lips to taste him, moaning at his flavor.

“God, Y/N, that was incredible!” He grinned, falling over her and devouring her mouth, uncaring of his spendings. “Fuck, I love you so much, you know that?” He breathed into her neck, his full weight laying upon her.

“I have an inkling.” She smiled into his neck as her arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him as close as possible. He pulled his head back slightly to look into her eyes.

“Guess I’ll have to just work on making sure you’re convinced then.” He chuckled, shifting his hips, making her whine in protest from over-sensitivity.

“Mmm…remind me to send Becky a fruit-basket or something.” She hummed as they both broke out into laughter.


End file.
